


The Wonders Of Will

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A current Tmnt rp I’m doing with a friend on google docs





	1. Chapter 1

Will was at the lair. She was with Mikey sitting down on the couch in the common area reading comics together. She freakin loved comics almost as much as Mikey does. She was reading about Marvel superheroes. She had a fondness for a certain leader blue wearing bandanna turtle.

Donnie was in their lair which they called home and in his lab tinkering with some inventions. He wanted to make something practical and useable as he thought of a certain girl he admired and he had his goggles on and gloves and everything. He just needed to do the last piece.

Sapphyra was on her way to the lair after having helped some elderly people not get robbed for the evening by purple dragons. The gall of a gang taking the name dragon at all made her angry but still she was on her way to meet friends. 

She ducked into an alleyway and lifted a manhole cover,hopping down into the sewers like she had been for the past few months. It didnt take long for her to find the turtle lair and she waved at mikey and will on the way in before plopping down on a rundown sofa.

It wasnt a second later leo came out of his room and went to the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza from the fridge. “Hey guys” he mumbled in between bites.

Will waved and nodded to Leo her cheeks blushing a slight crimson red. She just finished reading a comic book that she brought over to the lair.

Donnie could hear and see on his security cameras all around the lair that his secret crush was here. He jolted out of his chair and exited his lab going over to her saying hey and hugged her tightly.

Sapph blinked and hugged him back,”h-hey D,missed you too buddy” she said nervously. “Be careful of my spikes too” she maneuvered around him breaking the hug so as not to harm him. 

Meanwhile Leo rolled his eyes at the display,”Get a room you two”,yet he looked briefly at will when he said that.

Will found herself captivated and stuck gazing into his beautiful masked eyes. She then looked away from him and blushed gazing at the wall.

Donnie just ignored Leo and gave him a dirty look and walked over to Sapphyra.  
“How’ve you been Sapph? It’s so great to see you again!”

“Ive been better,beating up purple dragons is getting tiresome. It's like fighting a hydra ,take out 10 and 12 more show up in their places What about you? Any new inventions lately?”

Leo finished his slice and went over to where mikey and will were sitting,he sat next to will. “Who're you reading this time? Capt.America or Thor?”

“I am reading Captain America! He is my all time favorite fictional superhero!” Will said as she started to nerd and geek out giggling.

Donnie nodded.  
“I understand completely. It’s exactly like that!” He said agreeing with her as he nodded his head as he was sick and tired of beating up and fighting purple dragons.

Leo leaned in and read over her shoulder,”ya know...you're kinda cute when you nerd out like that. It looks good on you but horrible on donnie” he said unable to resist a jab at his brother.

Sapphyra sighed,”true but at least thats how we met at least. I wouldn't trade that night for anything” she said smiling at Donnie.

Will’s whole face suddenly became beet red and she fell off the couch backing away from Leo so embarrassed shy nervous shocked and flustered.

“Hey! I resent that Leo! That is soo not true! I’ll have you know Sapphyra loves it when I nerd out and geek out!” Donnie exclaimed getting a little offended by that remark.

Leo ignored Donnie and held out a hand to help Will up,”are you ok? You usually have more balance than that. It'd be a shame for you to get a bruise or something ya know?” his eyes were filled with concern for the girl who made him feel things.

Sapphyra chuckled and rolled her eyes,”its ok Donnie I'll always appreciate your nerdiness. Besides nerds make the best lovers~.” She added elbowing donnie in the ribs lightly.

“Y-yeah I-I am fine. I uh I think I am gonna go. See you all later or whenever!” Will said stuttering as she was about to pack up her things and exit the lair.

Donnie’s face grew absolutely red it turned brown as he coughed and gulped. Wh-What was she trying to get at? He thought to himself inside his mind.

Sapphyra was about to say something when she got a text on her phone. Her phone wasn't made like earth phones,it had a connection to Drakkir that allowed her to speak to her council back home and it even opens portals back and forth. “Sorry,gotta do something real quick” she said running outside the lair for a moment.

Meanwhile Leo was puzzled as he tried to help will pack up her things,”im sorry if i said something wrong that made you uncomfortable or anything...just i uh,i wanna-” he coughed to get himself together,”i wanted to make you feel more welcome here. It's my duty as Leader ya know?”

Will sighed. With everything about her past that came back to haunt her and the curse she’s forced to bear all of these moments were fleeting for her. She started to cry as she ran out of the lair forgetting her things her ring on her finger shimmering in the light.

Donnie sighed and nodded. Sapphyra just got there and now she was already leaving. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks that he was in love with Sapphyra. He just didn’t quite know how to tell her yet. He grabbed her arm and looked at her in her beautiful eyes.

“D-donnie? What is it did something happen?” She asked concerned but still trying to get outside.”if its not too urgent i promise ill be right back ok? Its Drakkir business.” She said pulling away. (Sorry )

Leo sighed and had an internal struggle,he wanted to chase after her but he also didnt want to scare her away even more...still she was his friend and he cared about her deeply. He decided to go after her.

Will tripped and fell eventually in the sewers and she saw she had a scraped knee. She didn’t care though. She just cried in her hands.

Donnie sighed again and nodded letting her go smiling brightly at her.  
“It can wait until you come back Sapphyra,” he said to her twiddling his fingers.

Her heard the crying before he had a good idea where she was but that didn't matter,what mattered was that he picked her up and held her close against him trying to comfort her. “Im sorry will,please talk to me”

Sapph had come back in about 5 minutes later with a forlorn look on her face.”What...what did you want to tell me Donnie?”

Will just sniffled and hiccuped snuggling against him.  
“L-Leo I’m so in love with you it hurts! But I’m not right for you! I have a deep dark secret that I’ve told no one!”

Donnie nodded and slowly and gently brought her into his arms nuzzling his beak into her neck.  
“There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time. I love you Sapphyra!”

Leo blushed hard but kissed her so he couldn't say anything stupid. He rubbed her back soothingly and then pulled away giving her time to respond or slap him. “I love you too Will...and i dont care what secret you have”

Sapphyra smiled at him and shook her head,”for the smartest turtle on the team you're certainly dumb. I love you too but we can never be together Donnie. I have to...dammit i have to get married or i cant keep the throne” she fought back tears as she spoke.

But Will did not slap him at all. She just froze and her eyes widened blushing beet red.  
“B-but………Leo………..I am a monster! A demon!” She protested.

Donnie’s heart sank at that and after he was on cloud nine he floated back down to earth after his world just popped all around him.  
“B-but Sapphyra! Please! I love you so much!”

“And im a 6’3 giant mutated turtle ...what else ya got ?” He said smiling her as she kissed her nose and forehead.”whatever you are you're still you and that's why i love you,no matter what you look or sound or act like. You're my Will.” He said confidently.

Sapphyra sighed,”yes...i know. And i love you too. Youre horrible at hiding those puppy dog eyes even behind that mask of yours. But i have to marry a dragon otherwise my throne will go to the wyverns and then Drakkir is doomed,with earth not far behind it.”

Will smiled a big beautiful happy smile and she stroked his cheek kissing it as she pressed her forehead against his.  
“You’re the first one to ever say that to me Leo!”

Donnie sighed. This was his last resort but he knew he had to do it. He couldn’t bear to lose her. He put his amulet on him and focused on all of his energy and miraculously turned into the dragon he turned into when him and his brothers defeated demon tengu shredder.

(Sorry about that ,phone decided to update. And i forgot they did that!) (oh ok it’s fine)

Sapphyras eyes widened and she looked at him,”wait ...what...how is this possible?” She reached out to try and touch him,curious about his new form.

Leo looked at her,”are you ok to walk or should i carry you back to the lair, Ms.demoness.” he said teasingly.

“Pl-please carry me my sexy hot ninja turtle. I scraped my knee when I tripped and fell before,” Will said sighing as she cuddled against him.

Unfortunately though there were two drawbacks to this new form of his. One Donnie could not speak and two if he transformed into a dragon the next time he wouldn’t be able to change back.

“I envy you a little,i always wished i had a full draconic form but being half human...it was never in the cards for me. Do you know how long you can hold this? More importantly...do you want to marry me Donnie?” The dragon queen Said sheepishly.

Leo chuckled walking them back to the lair,”so i'm sexy huh? I mean im not as ripped as raph but i give it my all in the gym too.”

Will just giggled at that.  
“You are hot and sexy yes Leo. Besides Raph is TOO muscular!” She exclaimed giggling.

Donnie since he couldn’t speak or talk at all nodded his head yes smiling down at her as he picked her up in his claws and brought her up to his face where he kissed her lips passionately.(gimme a sec i wanna see what they look like in dragon form again) ok

“Well i will definitely take that as a yes. Oh wait...you should tell master splinter since hes your dad. And your brothers too. Geez now im a wedding planner” she mumbled to herself and blushed.

Leo placed his head against the top of hers as they walked back inside the lair,he looked at a donnie a second. “Do i even wanna know?”

Will looked at Donnie and gasped. She remembered the day they turned into dragons to defeat tengu demon shredder. She just was in awe.

Donnie just growled and nodded and made a deep guttural noise as he flew off to his lab. Since he was a big dragon he could shrink down to her size anytime he wanted.

Sapphyra smiled up at him ,”This is new...you cant really talk can you. Hold on i know a spell for this” she started chanting in draconic and soon enough there were words floating around donnies draconic head. “Try talking Now”

Leo took Will to his room and got a bandage and ointment from the first aid kit. When he finished wrapping her up he kissed her knee,”good as new”.

Will let out a noise she’d never thought in a million years she would do in front of Leo. Ever. She whimpered when he did that to her knee.

Donnie nodded.  
“Well this is now great! I can finally talk again! Thank you so much sweetheart!” He cooed to her nuzzling his snout against her neck purring.

She giggled, with his tougher skin her spikes no longer could hurt him and in fact felt soft to his touch. “Ok ok i get it,we just need to do the ceremony and then well...we can be together together.” She said blushing and implying more than just as a couple.

Leo,if he had eyebrows, made a curious expression at her...then kissed that same spot again and again moving her her inner thigh and watching her reaction.

Will blushing beet red squeaked out and whimpered in lust all over again. She gasped trying to hide her embarrassed face from him.

Donnie nodded as he rubbed his scales and spikes all over her and groaned at how soft hers felt against his. He kissed her cheek tenderly.

Leo chuckled and looked at her before gently moving her hands away from her face. “No more hiding Will,i want all of you” he said with an intensity he'd never shown before. She could feel a serious erection forming as he moved on top of her and scanned her body.

“D-donnie please,youll send me into heat...i dont want it to be interrupted by your brothers or something. I doubt either one of us would be able to live it down.” Even so she rubbed his scales happily.

“Ahh L-Leo pl-please!” Will moaned out and mewled softly shuddering in delight and in pleasure. She was starting to become wet in her virgin regions.

Donnie sighed pouting and frowning seemingly as he stopped and nodded. Truth was he freakin was turned on right now by her he wanted to claim her as his already.

“Please what babe?” Leo said kissing her neck and chest gently,his fingers each went for a breast,pleased to find them not in a bra. He grazed her nipples testing the waters.

Sapphyra sighed and kissed his head,”ok sweety. Ill send this text to my parents and then its set. This has been a really strange day. I was prepared to say goodbye and now im spending the rest of my life with you.” She couldnt be any happier than she was right now. (kk) brb back 

Will mewled out as she arched her back scratching her nails down his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Donnie growled pinning her down on his bed as he got on top of her and he   
began to kiss and French kiss her wet cavern.

“D-donnie...you're so aggressive...i kinda like it” She gasped when he went down on her and her tail swished back and forth in arousal.

Leo cupped her ass next and lifted her up on top of him,rubbing his erection in between her thighs and stimulating her clit directly.” God you feel perfect Will”

Will whimpered in response to that as she was not even naked yet at all. She was still dressed. She nuzzled him.

Donnie nibbled and nipped his way down her neck marking her as his and only his mate. He growled in dominance.

“So uh,is the demoness a virgin?” He asked smirking a little and pulling her pants and panties off of her.

“D-donnie!” She moaned but spread her legs for him and ripped her clothing off using her spikes and scales. “Here...take what's yours my love~”

"Y-yes I am L-Leo wh-why?" Will asked stuttering and blushing cutely for him. She was naked from the hips down. 

Donnie growled in response as he made his way down to her breasts sucking and swirling his tongue around both nipples and biting them to make the pert buds swell and harden.

“A-ah. Have mercy~” Sapphyra was a moaning mess at this point and held onto him tightly enjoying the sensations he was giving to her body.

“Because I'm a virgin and its less embarrassing if i don't have to compete with a past lover”

"You are and will always be my ONLY lover Leo do not worry!" Will cooed taking off her jacket and her t shirt.

Donnie smirked at this pleased that his mate was loving it just as much as he was. He went down digging a claw in her vagina and rubbed and thrusted it in there.

“Ohmygod!” Sapphyra cried out as he tapped against her hymen with his claw. She clenched around him panting heavily ,making stains all over his bed from her stray flying juices.

“Good” Leo said grinning as his heart nearly beat out of his chest. 

Will kissed his lips softly and she laid down on her back wanting him to suck on her breasts and mark her neck. Only her ring was still left on her.

Donnie stroked her folds and her labia with his mouth and he began to eat her out swishing his tongue back and forth.

Leo rubbed his thumb across her ring as he started kissing and sucking her breasts again,”what is this from anyway?” He said nibbling on her nipple.

Sapphyra convulsed around his tongue as she came for the first time tonight.”M-more please” ,her face was flushed and her breathing was erratic. 

Will sighed shaking a lot clutching onto herself.  
“My-my parents were cult worshippers. When I was very young they implanted in me a demonic fox. The ring prevents the Fox from taking over and keeps it at bay. If it ever comes off the world will come to an end,” she said explaining it.

Donnie nodded and he greedily sucked on her pussy as he swallowed every last drop of her juices. He growled causing vibrations. He took his claws out of her. He shoved his length inside her.

“So lets keep the ring on at all costs, got it.” Leo said continuing to rub and kiss all over her chest,moving down now he was on her stomach as he licked her belly button teasingly.

Sapphyras back arched off the bed as her virginity was taken by her lover, she couldnt move or think about anything else except how good it felt to be with Donnie finally.

Will nodded then began to moan lustfully and arched her back and she also held onto his head whimpering. She was so much enjoying this.

Donnie thrusted into her harder and faster going at a inhuman pace and speed growling as he did so. He gripped onto her hips tightly.

As Sapphyras eyes rolled into the back of her head and her legs tried to wrap around his waist she had a thought, “D-donnie y-you can’t do it inside ok? “ Even if they just started a lovely tryst she wanted to say the words first.

Leo sighed against wills skin,”I dont think i can hold back much longer babe” He said sultrily as he massaged her inner thighs and rubbed against her pussy.

Will nodded mewling heavily and loudly.  
“Then please enter me already Leo my sexy hot ninja!” She cooed and moaned out.

Donnie nodded. He wasn’t allowed to cum inside her at all. He rammed harder and rougher into her and he kissed her lips.

Sapphyra kissed him back,sliding in her long draconic tongue to play and wrestle with his. Her hips were matching his pace now and her inner walls were milking him with all their strength.

Leo licked her stomach one last time and positioned himself at Wills entrance,with one look into her eyes he pushed all the way in.

Will screamed out in pleasure and in pain all at the same time. Tears started to pour down her cheeks as she was in so much pain.

Donnie french kissed her and made out with her nonstop as he grinded his scaly hips into hers creating rhythmic vibrations and friction grunting.

Leo gave her a moment before he started thrusting gently,”Im sorry Will, i think it’ll feel better, just hold on to me ok?” He kissed her forehead letting her get used to his size.

“Ohmygod Donnie im gunna cum!” She screamed ,but since they were making out it sounded muffled. Still donnie could feel her shaking underneath him,no more synching in her movements as she started to cum again that night.

Will nodded as she pretty soon felt pleasure and she held and gripped onto his shoulders shuddering in delight mewling.

Donnie remembered to pull out of her and instead he orgasmed and climaxed his seeds onto her stomach as he groaned. Your turn 

Leo kept going getting a little faster on each thrust until he was all the way inside of her, kissing her neck and rubbing on her sides.”I love you Will” He whispered already on the verge of release.

Sapphyra lay panting underneath Donnie,she touched his forehead and smiled. “So i was totally right about Nerds being the best lovers”

“Not yet Leo! It’s too early! Do not orgasm into me yet!” Will moaned as she scratched his shoulders and twitched.

Donnie then wrapped his arms around her to try to keep her warm and secured and safe as he nuzzled her neck chirping.

Sapphyra blushed realizing how intimate that sound was, she held onto him happily and yawned a little.”Mm, i wonder how your brothers are doing?”

Leo made very inhuman noises and gripped the headboard of his bed, he went deeper and harder slamming Wills body against the bed.

“Leo! Leo!! LEO!!!” Will screamed out and she reached her peak as she panted heavily after moaning one final time.

Donnie then nodded and with his great awesome hearing heard Leo and Will in Leo’s room making love big time. He chuckled.

“What? Whats so funny?” Sapphyra asked curiously. She kissed his snout and nuzzled him,”So umm...are you staying like this? Not that i dont love it cus i do! I’m just curious.”

Leo groaned and filled her womb with his warm cum, he still gave her slow thrusts as he softened inside of her.

Will moans as she felt her walls clench tightly around his green pickle and then her walls retracted.

“Well if I want to after I change back into a turtle I can be a turtle forever but if I changed back into a dragon one last time I’ll be stuck like this forever,” Donnie explained.

She frowned,”I actually love you more as a turtle than a dragon,i know that sounds weird but it's what you were when we met so i don't know. “ she hugged him,rubbing his shell slowly.

Leo rolled them over so will was on top and held her close.”So Will,wanna go watch an avengers movie?”

Will whimpered softly in response nodding even though Leo was literally still inside of her. She kissed him all over his masked face.

Donnie nodded and so he turned back into his was born as and what he was mutated into a mutant turtle. He kissed her cheek.

After watching the movie both couples and even mikey and raph went to bed as the sun rose.However during the day time is when something strange started happening in new york,specifically in Brooklyn.

Master Splinter was awake as he was an early riser anyway to catch his soaps when the news interrupted his soaps and showed an invasion of giant bugs happening in Brooklyn. “BOYS! ARISE NOW, WE HAVE TROUBLE!” he yelled for them. Sapphyra jumped up and alerted Donnie while Leo flipped out of bed already grabbing his katanas.

Will got up and woke with a start. She was still naked and she quickly got dressed and wanted to aid Leo. She could at least. She had some powers from the demon Fox she had control of.

Donnie woke up and quickly got his upgraded tech bo staff and he told Raph and Mikey to move it along with all of them. He put on his gear and a new purple mask around his eyes.

The family watched the news trying to take a guess of where the bugs were invading from to try and halt anymore from entering. Between Leo and Master Splinter they seperated everyone into two teams:Leo,Raph and Will would handle the ground control with April and Casey on the way while Donnie Sapphyra and Mikey stayed back at the lair locating the source. 

From what could be seen on the news there were portals popping up randomly across the area and it was beginning to spread to other burroughs.

Will went with Raph and Leo And could sense the ki or chakra of the bugs. She knew where they were and located them as she told them to go which direction to go to.

Donnie was on standby and he was with Mikey and Sapphyra and was watching from his computers back in his lab. He told them to go where Will said to go.

The creatures were large and resembled praying mantis’ but thanks to Wills special ability,locating the weak points was easy. However for as many as they took down it seemed more and more just kept coming.

Sapphyra sighed back at the lair, she loved staying by Donnies side but she wasnt very scientifically inclined. “How's the search going honey?” She massaged his shoulders hoping it helped him relax better.

Will close her eyes and sensed where the queen was. She began running to the direction of a giant kraang ship.

Donnie relaxed and smiled and he churred and chirped happily.  
“The search is going great Sapphyra. Will’s ability is coming real handy. I didn’t even know she had any abilities to begin with!”

Sapph raised an eyebrow, “Well jeez someones gushing~” She said teasing her lover but still worried about the craziness going on up top.

Meanwhile Will could grasp where the queen was but everytime they got close her location changed,it was odd. They needed to get a handle on how they were teleporting so quickly as the police and other agencies tried helping as much as possible.

Will sat down and went into meditation as she sensed long deep and hard on how she kept on teleporting. She knew how they were doing it. The kraang were using a button in the ship.

Donnie just sighed shaking his head no and walked over to Sapphyra. He told her that she was the only one for him and that he loved her and her only. He kissed her cheek smiling.

Leo looked at Will, “Are you sure? We should tell Donnie then”  
Sapphyra smiled as leo spoke over the comms systems and alerted Donnie what the new information was.

Will nodded opening her eyes and smiled gazing up at Leo. She got up and walked over to him.

Donnie got it and he told them to go stop the kraang and then have Will stop the Queen. She nodded after she heard the message.

No sooner than he said that there were alert sounds going off in the lair, it seemed several bugs had made their way to the sewers. Sapphyra eyed the map of the underground,”I can get them, bugs hate fire right?”

Leo wrapped an arm around his girl,stealing a quick kiss from her before they set off towards where she felt where the ship was. “I dont want you getting hurt honey, you’ve been a tremendous help so far but i dont want to push you too hard.” 

"I know Leo sweetie but relax ok? I will never get tired from using up his power inside me. It is endless," Will said to him smiling.

Donnie nodded and he got his flamethrower and started to aim it and attack the bugs with it. He succeeded and yelled in victory.

Sapph went through behind donnie getting whatever was left of the sewers invading forces with ease, that is until one got a lucky swipe at her leg that wasnt enough to seriously injure her but it did infect her with something. She staggered back to Donnie with a goofy grin, “Go team!”

Leo sighed but nodded, he was just worried as usual but he swallowed his fear for now as they found the ship and entered into it. “Keep alert guys”

Will nodded walking into the ship with them and she used ki blasts and chakra blasts at the kraang and the other bugs.

Donnie however was not smiling at all whatsoever. He grew worried because his mate was infected with something.(im assuming he said something right here about her being infected)

“Huh?What do you m-” She fell over on the ground, a fever rapidly overtaking her. Her scales were growing cold.

Leo and Raph cleared the way onto the ship cutting through several bug soldiers and higher ranking vermin. Things were going too smoothly though.

Will stopped them all of a sudden. Up ahead it was way too quiet. Suddenly she warned Leo and Raph to get out of the way. The queen was right above them. She was using her blasts at her.

Donnie immediately took her and strapped her up to ivs and machines. He immediately checked her pulse breathing and heart rate. He tried his best to break her fever.


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphs breathing stabilized but her fever only grew worse,fevers for dragons made them much much colder and her temperature was at 55 degrees Fahrenheit already.

The bug queen took all the hits but it became apparent that her exoskeleton was too thick to break through with energy and physical weapons. The team had to think and think fast.

Will sighed. She had one last trick up her sleeve but it would cause her to become a fox girl. She used half of the demon Fox’s chakra and ki inside her to to make a chakra and ki sword and she threw it until it pierced the queen right through and into her heart killing her. Will collapsed to the ground and a fox tail and ears appeared on her. Her sclera also became black and her pupils became yellow.

Donnie was freakin panicking at this point. He didn’t know what to freakin do. He didn’t know how to save his love and soulmate. He clenched his fist pounding it onto the metal table next to her as he began to cry.

Leo and raph clapped but then moved out of the way as the huge body of the bug queen fell to the ground,dead and defeated.” So uh...i like the new look babe.” Leo said smiling at her.

Master splinter saw his son in turmoil and placed a comforting hand on his shell. “My son,perhaps you should ask her family if they have any remedies for an illness. They are very hardy and i imagine only a few have ever done them this amount of harm.”

Will sighed sadly. The ring was still intact on her finger but her appearance was now different. She thought Leo did not like her new look at all. She jumped onto a rooftop and ran away.

Donnie nodded smiling up at his father and sensei. He created a portal to where her family was and sodas to them because Time was running out. He was so distressed at that point and stressed out.

Leo went to go after her but raph stopped him,”give her a minute to adjust...then go find her”. He didnt like waiting but he would for her,he'd do anything for her.

The kingdom of Drakkir was vast but thankfully donnie had seen Sapph open a portal directly home many times. He appeared in the palace and interrupted the king and queen speaking to each other. They turned to him with blank expressions and told him to state his business.

But Will went to an alley and sat on a dumpster and she cried in her hands tears streaming down her cheeks.

Donnie began to bow in their presences.  
“Your majesties Sapphyra has fallen terribly ill. I do not know how to cure her or help her. Please if you know anything on how to save her please share it with me!”

10 minutes later Leo hopped down in front of Will and hugged her. “You gotta stop running off from me or I’ll never understand how to make it better babe”

The king and queen turned to each other and nodded,snapping their fingers they summoned the medicinal Dragon of the kingdom and explained the situation to him. “Ah it sounds as if the princess has been infected with Dragonsbane,a terrible poison. I have a recipe for cure right here…” he said tapping his head. He told donnie the ingredients he needed and found that most were in the lab but the last ingredient was something akin to an over the counter medicine sold at pharmacies.

But Will just swiped him away.  
“I know you don’t like my new look but I had to do it in order to save and protect everything I’ve ever cared about!”

Donnie and he quickly opened a portal after thanking them and said goodbye he was right back in his lab and got to work. He told Mikey and April to go fetch the last ingredient at the pharmacy.

“Will look at me,i mean really look hon’” he pointed at himself then at her,”you could be a 10 ft tall rhino woman and I'd still love you the same.”

April got the medicine without a hitch and quickly brought it back to her friends. “Anything else we can do donnie?”

Will now looked up into his masked eyes and nodded sighing. She jumped down from the dumpster. Suddenly she felt like she was very warm as her cheeks were blushing and she was getting aroused.  
“Oh shit! No!” She moaned out.

Donnie thanked her shaking his head no and hugged her tightly then separated to put the last ingredient into the mixture and he was pouring some of it into her mouth via a kiss from Donnie.

“Will whats wrong?! Talk to me!” Leo said clearly afraid for his love. Hee held her close to him again.

Sapph moaned at the kiss and her temperature started rising again,fever breaking and another sort of heat following behind it.

Will buried her head in his chest as she couldn’t fight it anymore and tackled him to the ground tearing off her clothes and began to straddle him.  
“I’m sorry Leo! I’m on my Mating Season now!”

Donnie could smell her scent this time though it was stronger than ever before. He buried his face into her neck licking and biting her neck as her scent was intoxicating to him.

The others in the lair quickly walked away leaving the couple to their own while sapphs tail wrapped his arm and moved it to her breasts.

Leo looked around for a second,”ok...my first exhibitionist streak” he laughed a little and groped wills ass teasingly.

Will mewled and moaned sexually and lustfully as she felt him do that to her. She rubbed his plastron up and down in circles.

Donnie growled purring too as he groped her breasts roughly in his three fingered hands squeezing them tightly getting horny.

Leo churred as his cock dropped down already erect and he moved her hands down to it. “Its all yours Will,all of me is.”

Sapph opened her eyelids and smiled at Donnie,lightly nipping his beak.”hey handsome,miss me?”

Will nodded and she gripped his shaft into her hands tightly stroking and rubbing it up and down.

Donnie nodded he cried tears of happiness as he kissed her tenderly all over her face.

“Its ok honey im ok,you saved me” She kissed him   
deeply and hugged him,trying to sit up.

Leo hissed a little and thrusted his hips up,”if its mating season shouldnt i be inside of you?”

Will moaned and whimpered nodding as she directed his pickle directly inside her and she bounced up and down on him.

Donnie let her sit up as he chirped kissing her back and he hugged her tightly to him and began to nuzzle her neck.

Leo groaned and raised his knees and her body up so he could bounce her harder on his cock while his hands teased and squeezed her nipples.

Sapph sighed and just leaned into him,”so what was wrong with me anyway?”

Will whimpered softly as she straddled him and rode him cowgirl style.

Donnie stroked her cheek pressing her forehead to his.  
“That stupid insect queen or but whatever attacked you and you got infected with dragonsbane.”

Smirking leo reached up and caressed her new ears running his fingers over the top and sides of them.

Sapphyra blinked,”goddammit that's so cheating. Cats out of the bag now though.”

Will shivered and shuddered as her ears began to twitch.  
“L-Leo ahh please!” She whimpered and squeaked.

Donnie nodded. He was just glad she was ok though whether it’d be cheating or not. He nuzzled her cheek happily churring.

“Please what? Go deeper? Ok” he leaned in and kisses her neck still teasing her ears and pressed himself in all the way to her cervix,making love to her womb directly.

“So babe,watcha wanna do now?” Sapph asked.

Will now had four ears. Her new fox ears and still her human ears. She screamed his name out in pleasure so loudly anyone could hear from the alley.

Donnie knew exactly what he wanted to do. He picked her up carrying her to his bedroom and he laid down on his bed on his shell with her on top of him.

Leo shook his head smiling at her,”If you scream bloody murder someone's going to come investigate babe.” Using his trainingg and strength he easily picked her up and pushed her against the wall thrusting as deep as he could get. “Im curious if we can make a turtle fox kid~” he said kissing her neck.

Sapph raised an eyebrow but used a spell to dissolve her clothing,”hmm so you want some of this babe?” She said groping her breasts ,”or this?” She ground her wet pussy against his leg teasingly. “Or theres always the other dirtier option” she used her tail to make a ‘'come here” motion.

Will nodded. She was so in heat right now she couldn’t think straight. All she focused on st that moment was getting pregnant with his kids and not being able to walk for awhile. She let out some moans for him.

Donnie wanted her pussy right now and her breasts. He groped her breasts at that moment while sucking the living daylights out of her folds of her vagina at the same time.

Leo reached up and nibbled on her left fox ear lightly before he finally came inside of her for the first time that day. He didnt stop though and kept going harder,he was in lust/love and wanted to give Will the hard fucking she needed. The brick walls behind them shook from the force of his thrusts.

Saph blew a few flames by accident due to how good it felt. “OhmygodDonnie! Yes! Suck my clit baby,tongue my hole, get me extra ready for your cock!”

Will elicited a large ass moan and mewl for him. She scratched his shoulders arching her back. She twitched and her body spasmed.

Donnie nodded and growled causing vibrations against her to rumble as he deep tongued inside her vagina. He slithered it and licked it around her velvety walls.

Sapphyra came already,flooding his mouth with her spicy necter. She shuddered and squeezed his head with her powerful thighs.

“Not done yet will. I love you so much and we arent leaving this alley till you understand it.” He continued pounding into her without mercy and pumping another load inside of her hungry cunt.

Will reached her peak and orgasmed for the first time and she nodded stroking his cheeks kissing him.  
“I already understand that you love me so much Leo!”

Donnie swallowed and gulped down her cum as he positioned himself and he easily and slowly slid in with his turtle dick. He grunted as he felt how tight she was.

Her scales flared as Sapphyra struggled to hold on,it was so good for the dragon princess she couldn't hold back a moan any longer.

“Will...Will i wanna be your mate forever” he looked into her eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.”I wanna marry you” 

Will moaned at the sensation that he was still inside of her and she cried tears of happiness and nodded. 

Donnie groaned and churred at the satisfaction and the sensation that this beautiful warrior princess was all his and his alone. He thrusted deeper into her.

Leo kept going for another half hour or so,changing positions to doggie and downward dog. He filled her 4 more times before trailing kisses down her back and pulling out.

Sapph was on the verge again,her nerdy lover knew just where to go and how hard she liked it. “Donnie im gunna cum again ok?...you can cum inside me if you want this time. I'd love to bear your children”

Will panted like a female dog in Heat And she moaned so many times she grew exhausted and tired. She couldn’t even stand or walk. She was so sore down there.

Donnie grinded against her hips and he chirped and he thrusted harder and faster into her.  
“Sweetheart I just started. I’m not ready to cum into you yet.”

Sapph rolled her eyes,”i know smart guy im just saying for future reference. Also is that really as deep as you can go?” She asked egging him on.

Leo,ever the gentleturtle, picked her up and carried her down into the sewers and back into the lair before curling up with her on the couch.

Will naked still cuddled to Leo for warmth and wrapped her tail around them bringing him ever closer to her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

“No you’re wrong sweetheart. You weren’t saying it for future reference. You said I could this time meaning the present not the future,” Donnie growled as he thrusted into her hitting her g spot.


End file.
